For you:My dear brother
by Kingrii
Summary: [AU FIC] Tsuna is on a vacation in Italy. He's with Giotto; his brother who hates him and Giotto's guardians and their siblings. Tsuna's vacation ended because of a sudden incident and because of this, his end is nearing. Before he dies, he wants to become close to his older brother.[police-Tsuna! Awesome-Tsuna! Smart-Tsuna!]
1. Chapter 1

[NOT EDITED]  
I DON'T OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES.  
I DON'T OWN THE SONGS I USED. CREDIT TO THE OWNER.  
WARNINGS: GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND BAD ENGLISH

The Japanese police are panicking.

"What the fuck did just happened!?" Yusuke almost shouted in anger with a mix of confusion. Yusuke is the Chief of the police department in Italy. His real name is Silvano but he prefers to be called as Yusuke for some reasons. Yusuke is currently in Japan for vacation, but something happened and he was forced to help the police of Japan since it's his job.

"We don't know chief Yusuke!" a Japanese man named Gorou said. He is the Chief of the Japanese police department.

"Chief Gorou!" A middle aged woman shouted, getting the attention of all the people inside the room. "—We received a message from our group who are following them," she continued. The two Chiefs immediately walked to where the woman is. "What did they said?" Chief Gorou asked. "They said, as they got out of the port in Italy, it started to rain red flames and a huge number of armed men ambushed them. They don't know who are they, but they believe that the Mafia was behind of this incident. " she answered. Chief Gorou pinched the bridge of his nose. Chief Yusuke slammed his hand on the table beside him in anger.

"Chief Yusuke, I'm now going to notify your men, " Inspector Juichiro said. Chief Yusuke looked at inspector Juichiro and nodded "Please do that…. —also include U.S. police, since that's where criminals were headed to." Chief Yusuke said. He is now trying to calm himself and when he did, he grabbed his smartphone on his slacks pocket and searched a certain name on his phonebook. Chief Gorou looked at the screen of the phone and he was shocked to see the name 'Tsunayoshi' in it.

"Are you sure you want to tell him this?" Chief Gorou asked worriedly and waited for the other to reply. "This is the easiest and our only way to track them as soon as possible." Chief Yusuke answered as he looked at Chief Gorou. "Yusuke –" Chief Gorou started, removing the 'Chief'. "—are you sure on what you are doing?" he continued. Chief Yusuke sighed in stress and returned his eyes on the phone's screen. "I know what I'm doing and I will take full responsibility on what might happen." Chief Yusuke answered before tapping the call button.

Chief Gorou furiously stomped his left foot as he whispered a curse. 'How can we let those criminals got away!?'

The headquarters of Japanese Police Department is on alert mode and the media are now on their way to ask what happened.

[Italy]

It was 7:14 of the evening and the Vongola Decimo, his respective guardians and their brothers are currently eating dinner.

"I hate my life," Giotto said in annoyance as he continues to eat the food on his plate. Some of his guardians looked at him while the others are watching his brother's reaction. To their shock, Giotto's brother: named Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, didn't react and he doesn't seem like to care. To lighten the atmosphere Asari speaks up. "Ne, Tsunayoshi—" "Tsuna" Tsuna cut off. All of them looked at Tsuna. "Please call me Tsuna. I hate it when someone calls me that.

It's too formal." Tsuna smiled at Asari. Asari stared at Tsuna in disbelief. 'How can he smile in this kind of atmosphere' he thought. "Well then, Tsuna-kun, how are you in Japan?" Asari asked with smile. "Good. I guess…" Tsuna replied and he sounds like he doubts his answer. Asari laughed at Tsuna's answer "You sounded like you're not convinced on your own answer" Tsuna stopped eating and chuckled. "What's funny?" This time, it was his older brother Giotto and he sounded annoyed.

Tsuna rubs the the back of his neck; his smile is still there. "Well, after being expelled from school, I didn't expect my life to turn upside down" They gasped at the answer. "Expelled!? Why on earth did that happened?" This it was G, Giotto's storm guardian and also his right hand man. Tsuna kept his smile 'They didn't know? –Oh well.' he asked himself "Uhh… How should I start… Ah! –They found out that I —"

 _*beeedoo~ beeedoo~ beeedoo~*_

Tsuna stoped talking and took his smartphone out from the pocket of his pants. He looked at the screen of his phone and he saw an incoming call from his head. Tsuna frowned and he suddenly felt that something really bad happened for his boss to call at him at this time like this. All of the people inside the dining hall noticed this and it was really a shock to Giotto and his guardians to see the brunette frowning since they always see him smiling. Meanwhile, their brothers (except Tsuna) realized that this call is a bad one.

Tsuna looked at them and the frown is not there anymore "I'm sorry, I have to take this call" Tsuna said with smile.

"Go ahead" Asari replied and returned a smile. The others just nodded except for his older brother Giotto. Tsuna stood up as he swipes the green button on the screen and put the phone on his ear. As he turn his back to them,Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes turned into a sharp orange eyes and his expression were really intimidating. The only person who noticed the changed of expression on Tsuna's face was G.

He was shocked again 'Seriously, how many timed do I need to be shocked because of this boy?' G asked himself. G returned his gaze to the food in front of him when Tsuna closed the door.

[Sawada Tsunayoshi]

"Tsunayoshi speaking," he answered with seriousness on his tone.

[Tsuna, sorry for calling you while you are on your vacation.] Yusuke said.

"It's alright" Tsunas said.

[How was your vacation there? How is your brother?] Yusuke asked in concern before directing to the reason why he called.

"I enjoyed it here. I love going for a walk at night and the morning, the air is different and I feel calm. About my brother; he's fine, though he still hates me. " Tsuna laughed at the end of his sentence. The seriousness in his face is now gone.

[well, that's good. You're getting used now to your environment. And bad 'cause of your brother] Yusuke replied and his tone s not changing.

"Oh Yeah, that reminds me. I guess something bad happened there. It's not your way to call while we are in vacation." Tsuna asked curiously.

[You guessed it. –Yeah something bad, really, really bad. The five serial killers you caught for the past years and two months ago had escaped Thirty minutes ago while they were being transported at the port in Italy to change their vehicle.] Yusuke said directly. When Tsuna heard the 'serial killers','escaped', and 'Italy', his ears become deaf and was not able to answer back for a minute.

[Tsuna?]

[hey? Are you still there?]

Tsuna felt all his blood was drained and a sudden chill run down to his spine making him shriek. "HIEEE! What do you mean they escaped!?" Tsuna shouted.

[As I told you, they escaped while they were being transported there in Italy. They were ambushed by armed men in suits.]

"HIEEE! Don't tell me they are after me!? –Oh my goodness!" Tsuna wants to cry now.

[Calm down, Tsuna! It's obvious you're scared and panicking, but I have to do this. I need you find them as soon as possible. We don't know what they can do especially you're in Italy and they are also there. This will put Italy in red alert once this incident got on news.]

"Y-Yusuke-san, don't worry I will do my best to find them. Even by all means" Tsuna replied; forgetting the fact that he is scared.

[… Okay then–] Yusuke said then sighed.

[Sorry for dragging you again in this case]

Tsuna's eyes softened and smiled "Yusuke-san, don't worry about me. It's part of my job as your assistant."

[Okay, Okay. Just promise me one thing.]

"What is it?"

[Dining hall]

"Tsunayoshi speaking," Tsuna said with seriousness in his tone as he kept walking towards the door. Tsuna made his way out of the room and closed the door slowly. The people inside the room looked at each other; well, except for Giotto who doesn't care at all.

"This is the first time I saw him make other expression to the extreme." Knuckle said in amusement. He is the sun guardian of Giotto

"Well, Ore-sama thought he was a robot who was programmed to only smile" Lampo deadpanned, the youngest among Giotto's guardians, he is the lightning guardian.

"Takeshi, do you know when was Tsunayoshi got expelled?" Asari asked his younger brother named Takeshi.

"Eh?" Takeshi was caught off guard.

"Both of you are in the same school, right?"

"Ah—Yes. That was four years ago." Takeshi answered.

"Really!? Why didn't we know it?" G asked and he looked really concerned.

"Don't ask us pinkie. We are not in the place to answer that" This time it was Hayato who answered. Giotto glanced at Hayato and he noticed that the frown which is always on his face is not there. Because of this, it took his interest. 'It seems like they are hiding something.' Giotto said to himself.

"HIEEE! What do you mean they escaped!?"All of them stared at the door where they heard Tsuna's sudden shriek. Seconds pass and they heard another one.

"HIEEE! Don't tell me they are after me!? –Oh my goodness!"

"Ahahaha. It seems like Tsuna is in trouble this time." Takeshi laughed, making the adults to look at him with questioning looks.

"Shut your mouth baseball-freak!" Hayato said in annoyance.

"Extreme another ca— job!" Ryohei almost shouted 'case' then he realized and changed it to 'job'.

"Job?" Giotto asked due to curiosity.

"Oya? Are you curious?" Mukuro smirked at Giotto.

Giotto was about to answer back when the door opened. Tsuna entered the room with a gloomy aura around him and all of the occupants of the room noticed that. As he sat on his chair; where he is sitting earlier, Hayato asked Tsuna in worry.

"What's wrong Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna sighed heavily, "My vacation is over" "Why?" Tsuna took out his Smartphone and opened the radio application. Tsuna tapped the speaker button for everyone to hear it. At first they heard a song then, it suddenly changed to headline of the news.

" _ **Good evening everyone, this is breaking news. Just now, we received a mail from the police that the five criminals that were caught in Japan, escaped. The criminals was supposed to be sent to United States, but when they made a stop here in Italy to change transportation, they were ambushed and took the car where the five criminals are riding. It happened almost an hour ago. The police are now investigating what really happened.**_

 _ **Everyone, please be careful. This five are no ordinary criminals. They are the cruelest serial killers who were on the loose for the past ten to twenty years. As much as possible, don't go out at night and always go out in group."**_ The reporter said in Italian.

Everyone looked at Tsuna. "And? What connection of that news to you?" Giotto asked with sarcasm.

"Ah.. Uh.." Tsuna don't know what kind of answer he will give. Giotto snorted at Tsuna "Tch, What an attention seeker." Tsuna was hurt on what Giotto had said, but he didn't show it. Even though he hides his emotions, the others noticed it and are worried to the brunette. Losing his appetite, Tsuna excused himself and went to his room, leaving the others speechless.

When Tsuna enetered his room, he immediately locked the door. He walked towards his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Tsuna closed his eyes and clenched together his hands. "Stop being weak, Dame-Tsuna. You need to be serious this time." The gloomy aura around him are now gone though it turned to a very suffocating one. Tsuna opened his eyes and his once chocolate brown eyes turned again into orange or more like a sunset hue. Tsuna stood up and slowly walk towards his closet. He opened it and took out some holsters: one for the shoulder (body), two for his legs and another one for his ankle. He immediately wore it and after that he went towards his working table. Above it are lots of folders and envelopes consisting of some records of the criminals in Japan and Italy, some are finished and ongoing cases, and the others are evidences. Tsuna opened the drawer of the table and took out 1 double action revolver and 3 Glock 19 guns. Tsuna also took an army combat knife and four extra magazines. He placed the revolver on his ankle holster, 2 Glock 19 on his left and right leg holsters, and the other one on the left side of the shoulder holster. The knife and the magazines are on the right side. After placing the guns to its rightful places, Tsuna grabs his hip holster; where the handcuff is placed and another revolver, and wore it.

"Where's my tranquilizers and anesthesia?" he asked himself. "Oh, there it is" Tsuna saw 3 capped syringed of tranquilizers and 4 for anesthesia. He placed it along with the combat knife. The next thing he did, Tsuna searched for the a certain folder where the records of the five criminals are. After several minutes, "All done!" he said out loud and grabs his suit and a clipboard then, made his way out of his room.

[Earlier when Tsuna left the dining hall]

"Giotto, you hurt his feelings" G said in worry.

"G is right, Giotto" Asari followed.

"We know you're not in good terms with the kid, but you need to make boundaries on your words. You don't know what you are saying. Elena likes him, even I. I don't know why you hate him. Maybe this is the time you tell us your reason" This time it was Daemon. All of them were shocked on what Daemon did, yeah, even his brother and sister.

"I'm…I'm just irritated at him" Giotto muttered.

G raised a brow and his temper was rising. Giotto's cloud also raised a brow in annoyance.

"I-i-irritated?" Asari repeated in disbelief and G erupted like a volcano, his face is really red. "What the hell, Giotto! You're treating your brother like a useless human just because you're irritated!?" G then slammed his hand to the table, making a 'bam' sound and clattering of plates and utensils. "Damn it, Giotto! You're like a child!" Knuckle signaled the younger ones to go out for a while and the teens did.

"Tsuna's been bullied and you never stood up for him and your fans hurt him because of you! Now you're giving us a shit answer! Giotto! That is your brother for heaven's sake! Even though Hayato irritates me to the core, I never did what you are doing to Tsuna!" G said in anger at his best friend. Giotto was shocked at his best friend was only able to stare. G can't take his best friend and stood up.

"I'm not going to talk to you until you say sorry to Tsuna, you asshole." G walked away and went out of the room and closed the door with a slam.

[G]

'Asshole' G mumbled in anger as he walked towards Tsuna's room. When he spotted the door of the brunette's room, G jogged and when he was about to knock on the door, it suddenly opened revealing Tsuna with firearms.G was shoked. "G-san? What brings you here?" Tsuna asked who is also shocked at G's sudden appearance.

"Tsu-Tsuna, why… Why are you carrying those?" G asked with wide eyes.

Tsuna looked at his left hand where he is holding his coat and clipboard "These?" and raised it. "No. Not that. I mean, those, the guns" G cleared. Tsuna gave an 'oh' expression as he lowered his hand. "Ah! These, Is it bad to carry these?"Tsuna asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is why on earth are you carrying those? You're still underage!" G replied.

"I'm already eighteen years old, G-san! And I need these for my job."Tsuna answered. G raised a brow 'this 'job' again' he thought. "Job?" Tsuna nodded "yes, a job…Oh! I just remembered. G-san, can you do me a favor?"

"…What is it?" G was a bit hesitant to answer at first.

"Well, I need you to come with me, I need your help with my investigation, but first we need to go to jii-chan for his approval" Tsuna explained.

 **TBC**

 **KING: Well, well, well. How are you guys? I don't know if I will be able to finish this one since I just found this story in my notebook. I decided to put it here and if ever it gained some good insights, I might continue this. Don't worry this is a short story. And don't be angry to me, I'm already working on Prove it chapter 3. Our semester just ended and I have lots of things to do coz I need to enroll. Oh, by the way, there are lots of questions here at chapter one that I will explain on later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

[NOT EDITED]  
I DON'T OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES.  
WARNINGS: GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND BAD ENGLISH

Tsuna is grateful of G for agreeing to his favor. They are now in front of the ninth's room. Tsuna knocked on the door and waited a reply. "Come in" they heard. Tsuna and G entered room and saw the ninth boss. "Good evening, grandpa" Tsuna greeted the ninth with a ninth's name is Timoteo. "Good evening too, Tsunayoshi." Timoteo replied, but he is not looking at Tsuna and G. He was arranging some papers on his desk and when he looked at Tsuna, he raised a brow, "Its night, why are you dressed like that?" Timoteo asked in curiosity with mix worry for his grandchild.

"I received a call from Yusuke-san...I mean, Chief Silvano. He said, I need to investigate the ambush case earlier and I need G-san for his insight about this case. " Tsuna said straight to the point. "Is that the case of the five serial killer who escaped?" The nineth asked and Tsuna nodded as a yes. "Well then, I'm allowing you to investigate that, but please, Tsunayowhi. Don't do any reckless action. I will send a word to my driver to send the both of you to your destination." The nineth continued.

Before leaving, G and Tsuna thanked the nineth and after that they made their way towards the front gate of the mansion. There, they saw a black car and the driver beside it who is waiting for them. Tsuna was the first to enter the car and was followed by G. The driver closed the door for them and drove off when he got inside the car.

G took this chance to ask Tsuna about their conversation earlier at the dining room. "Tsuna, about our conversation earlier. What caused for your expulsion?" Tsuna looked at G with a smile as he remember the said conversation earlier. "Ah, I forgot about that. The school director found Gio-nii and Dad are in the Mafia." Tsuna said without removing his smile. "How the hell did they found about that!? How about us, why didn't our brothers got expelled too?" G asked simultaneously.

"uhh... Well, the truth is, I prevented them from getting expelled." Tsuna said while scratching the back of his neck and his smile is still visible. G frowned. 'How on earth is he still happy!?' G asked himself. "What do you mean by"prevented"?"

"I convinced them -"

 _[Flashback]_  
 _Tsuna kneeled in front of the director while the tears continued to flow from his eyes. "Please don't expel my friends. They are not in the mafia. They don't have any connection to my brother and father, so please. I'm begging you. please don't expell them." Tsuna pleaded while crying his heart out. The director was shocked of what Tsuna did. She didn't imagined that the teen will kneel in front of her just to explain._

 _"Humiliate all you want, hand me to the police or put me into the news, please please, I'm begging you, not my friends." Tsuna continued to cry. The director felt the sadness and pain of Tsuna that's why she went emotional and almost cry. Since she has a son, she can see his son in Tsuna's place. 'What if my son begged like this?' she asked herself._

 _"Sawada-san, Please stand up." She said. Tsuna sobbed and slowly stood up. His face is in a mess., "Sawada-san, I don't want to humiliate you, nor put you in the news. I wont give you to the police either. About your friends expulsion, prove to me that they don't have any connections with the Mafia. I might consider your plead." she said._

 _This time Tsuna stopped crying and looked at the director. The director saw rhe sudden change of color in Tsuna's irises and she felt very cold around her. "My brother os a Mafia boss of the most powerful Mafia group and my father's position is secondary to the boss. And you don't believe to their brother and son?" Twuna asked._

 _[end of flashback]_

"Well, in the end, I convinced her and she pulled off their expulsion. I know you're thinking why I lied to her. It's just a simple answer. They have a better future, unlike me, a useless person who cannot contribute any good to my country... That's what I thought before."Tsuna said.

"Why didn't we know about that?"G continued to ask. "Isn't that obvious?" Tsuna said and he felt laughing about G's question. "What?"

"I'm not worthy of your time, especially Gio-nii's. That is why I told my friends not to tell you and the others when they found out what I did."G was really speechless. 'How can Tsuna be like this? To the point he's making himself look like an idiot! He even knelt down in front of the school director!'

"How about Nana-san? What did she said when she found out your expulsion?" Tsuna rubs the back of his neck as he gave G a sheepish smile. "She was really furious. She was about to book a ticket to Italy just to scold Gio-nii and dad, but I stopped her and told her that it's fine and to keep it as our secret."

"This was four years ago right?" "Yes" Tsuna replied. G removed his gaze from Tsuna to the window and silence surrounded them. Minutes had pass and G remembered one more question about Tsuna. "Last question -" G started. G took a glanced at Tsuna and he saw the teen looking at what he believe are criminal records. "Hm?"replied without looking at G. "What is your job?" Tsuna stopped for a moment on what he is doing and returned back on readinf the papers.

"I am the assistant police in Japan and Italy. It's a bit complicated to explain, maybe I will answer if I have a free time." Tsuna answered. G's eyes almost gaped at Tsuna's answer, but he calmned himself. He cannot let his cool down.

Exactly the time Tsuna answered G, the car stopped. _**"We have arrived."**_ __The driver said.

When they reached the place where the incident took place, Tsuna nad G were greeted by a group of police. _ **"Thank you for coming, assistant Tsunayoshi"**_ Officer Carlos greeted in Italian. Tsuna gave him a smile _**"Good evening everyone. I brought G along with me. I know this thing is not allowed that's why I will take full responsibility on what might happen."**_ __Tsuna replied in Italian and then received a stare from the others. _ **"Just for this time, I will ask for some help from the Mafia"**_ __Tsuna continued.

A moment later the group of police agreed and let the two study the place. Tsuna interviewed the group of police who were escorting the criminals and wrote everything they said. Meanwhile, G was taking a break under a huge pine tree: he was leaning his back on the huge trunk of the tree when he noticed a track of foot steps on the muddy ground.

G walked towards the foot steps and stared at it before calling Tsuna. "Tsuna! You need to see this," As Tsuna heard the call he immediately jogged towards G; who was 20 meters away from him. "What is it G-san?" Tsuna asked as he reached G. G pointed at the footprints and Tsuna studied it. "We haven't went to this place right?" Tsuna asked while studying the tracks. "Yeah. I was taking a break when I saw this. " G answered. Tsuna stopped studying it and looked forward "Please Check the other's soles if this belongs to anyone.

While G is inspecting the soles of every person's shoes, Tsuna followed the tracks without being noticed by G. As he followed the trails, Tsuna noticed that he's getting far away from their base. He decided to continue to follow the trails. Tsuna walked very slow and carefully studied his surrounding: the trees, plants, ground, and even the blow of the wind. His intuition suddenly flared up, making him stop in the middle of his walk and took out one f his revolver. Because of the darkness of the night and the dim light coming from the moon, Tsuna became nervous. This is the moment that Tsuna realized he is alone.

Even though he is part of the police and carry guns around him, he is still getting scared with cases like this after all, Chief Yusuke is always around him or someone is with him. Suddenly, the bush on his left moved, making him point his gun to the bush, to his relief no one is there, but his intuition kept on telling him that he is not alone.

"Who's there?"Tsuna asked.

No one answered him, but somehing moved again and this time a wild young deer came out from the bush and looked at Tsuna before running away. Tsuna sighed in relief as he lowered his gun ,"That scared me."

"Don't let your guard down, " someone said behind Tsuna . Tsuna looked behind him and to his shock it was a man wearing a jail uniform and he was holding a butcher's knife above his head, ready to slash Tsuna. Tsuna did his best to avoid the attack but the man managed cut him on his left cheek. Blood flowed from the cut.

Tsuna pointed the gun at the man and shoot it, but to his disappointment he missed. The prisoner laugher at Tsuna. "How are you, Mr. Assistant?" the man asked with a mad smile. Tsuna studied the face of the man and found out that this man is one of the serial killer who escaped. This man is known as Roy or the 'butcher of the dawn'. This man was the first serial killer Tsuna caught . Roy killed 46 and most of them are women. Tsuna shoot again at Roy, but Roy disappeared in thin air.

"You don't stand a chance to me, Mr. Assistant. " Roy said and Tsuna can't see him. Tsuna heard a sound at his left side and immediately moved away. "Stop moving around, . I want to cut you into pieces and place your head in my display cabinet." Roy said as he appeared again.

Fear started to engulf Tsuna, but he is still doing his best to keep himself calm, though he started to shiver. Roy attacked Tsuna again and Tsuna kept on running away. And as he run away, Tsuna grabs one of his tranquilizers and find a way when he will use it. "If I keep on running away, nothing will happen." Tsuna said to himself and stop on his tracks.

Roy kept on running towards Tsuna and when he saw the police stops in front of him, his smile grew wider and raised his butcher's knife to cut Tsuna at the neck. When he was about to lash Tsuna, Tsuna turn his body at 180° and stab the tranquilizer to Roy's right chest. And because of his sudden movement, Tsuna is still alive, but Roy managed again to injure Tsuna at his left shoulder.

The effect of the tranquilizer is fast and Roy fell unto the ground. Tsuna grimaced at the new injury he took, but grate since he is still alive. Tsuna grabs the handcuff on his belt and was about to hancuff Roy when mist suddenly appeared around the two of them. The mist disappeared fast, and to Tsuna's dismay, Roy is no longer with him.

"We're not done Mr. Assistant. We will have our revenge." Tsuna heard Roy's voice, but he's no where to he seen. Tsuna frowned at the statement and his intuition stopped giving him warnings. Tsuna let out a hue sigh as he grabs the cut on his shoulder blade to stop the blood.

"I should go back." Tsuna said aloud and walked back to the base. In the middle of hos walked, he was greeted with a light on his face. "TSUNA!" It was G and behind him are some of the police including officer Carlos. Tsuna saw the worried look on G's face and it made him happy. Someone is worried about him except his mother, friends and the police. G jogged towards Tsuna saw the blood at the teen's face and shoulder. "Everyone, let's go back. " G said and he carefully assisted Tsuna back to their base.

When they got back, everyone in the police sighed in relief as they saw their leader came back alive. Earlier when they were in the middle of beig inspected by G, they suddenly heard two gunshots in the forest. They immediately looked for Tsuna and when they did't found him, they suspected that it was Tsuna made the gunshot. It was G who made the first move and shouted to follow him and look for Tsuna.

Tsuna was sitting on a makeshift chair while officer Carlos treats him while the others called for ambulance. On the the other hand, G made a call to Timoteo and told the older man about what happened. Timoteo - the ninth was really worried about his grandson so, he told G to tell him what hospital will Tsuna be sent. G said yes and bid farewell. Not long after that, the ambulance came and took Tsuna. G tagged along and before they left the base, Tsuna told them one thing _**"Pack your things, the investigation is done. I know what happened and where they went... Probably. I will file a report when I got home. Take care."**_ Tsuna said and went off

The police were astonished on what Tsuna had said. _**"So it was really true that he can find what happened in a case like this in just a matter of minutes!?"**_ __One of the lower rank police said. Officer Carlos laughed _ **"I told you. I was with him when we caught the other three serial killers and he never stops to amaze me. Well, it's just sad that he is not a regular."**_ Officer Carlos said happily and changed into disappointment when he said the last part.

Timoteo is currently walking around in circled inside his office while waiting for G's reply. No one knows about what happened to Tsuna and he don't want tell the other's either. So, when he received the location of the hospital, he immediately went out of his office and run towards the front gate of the mansion. He told his driver the location and drove off. Timoteo loves Tsunayoshi and as his grandfather, he thinks that he is responsible on what happened, since he allowed Tsuna to go to the mission, but what can he do? Stop Tsuna's job? It's not like he can't stop his grandchild, he can't since it was the penalty Tsuna accepted when the police found out that he is related to them.

 _ **"We're here, boss."**_ __The driver said and Timoteo ran out and went to the nurse and asked where his grandchild is. They lead him to a private room and inside there is his grandchild. G and the Doctor are also inside. _ **"Good timing, Sire. I was just about to explain. Tsunayoshi here got lucky that there are no nerves got damaged when he was slashed, though the cut was very deep and he lost too much blood. Good thing he was treated immediately . And the cut on his left cheek is also a bit deep and it might leave a scar. Just keep the medication we will give and he will be free from infections. He can leave the hospital today."**_ __The Doctor said and made his way out.

"Are you alright?" Timoteo asked to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at him "Everything is fine...well, except my well being" Tsuna answered and laughed. The two older men noticed that Tsuna's eyes are not smiling at all. "Did something happened with your encounter?" Timoteo asked worriedly. Tsuna laughed for the second time. "Hahaha...I encountered Roy, the Butcher of the dawn and we fought. I almost caught him when mist suddenly appeared and when it disappeared, he's gone. And before I left the place, he told me that he... I mean, they, will get their revenge at me. To what I have learned, they, the serial killers are being used by the Mafia, since there are elements being used. The serial killers will use this to kill me. So basically, I'll be dead before I even capture them. Look what Roy had done to me, If I became like this in one night with one serial killer, I bet I'll be chopped into pieces or become a display figurine...urg it makes me sick..." Tsuna seriously said with an action of sticking his tongue out as he said the .

G raised a brow at Tsuna"Oi Tsuna, what the heck are you talking about being dead!? I'm here to help you, you know!" G said. "I know, G-san, but what I need you to do is to find what family they are with and I'm in charge with the serial killers. " Tsuna replied.

"If you want we can ask for your brother's guardians to help you." Timoteo added. Tsuna shakes his head "Definitely not. I'm already with G-san and I'm already bothering him. I don't want to bother the others, and Gio-nii needs them. What if he got attacked and no one's with him!? He'll get more angry to me if that ever happens. Seriously, grandpa, I want to become close to Gio-nii not to despise me more than what he is feeling towards me right now. I want to die peacefully, you know that?" Tsuna ranted.

"Okay, okay... I get it already, Tsunayoshi. First, we need to go home and and let you rest." Timoteo said.

When they got home, they were lucky no one is awake so they had avoided answering what happened to Tsuna. Timoteo told Tsuna to stop working tonight and have a rest. G also suggested that and told Tsuna that he will come to his room in the morning so that they can start the second phase of their investigation. Tsuna can't argue with them so he followed what the two had said.

That night Tsuna slept very peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

[NOT EDITED]

I DON'T OWN KHR. AKIRA AMANO DOES.

WARNINGS: GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND BAD ENGLISH

Before Giotto fell asleep last night, he decided to talk to his brother, so when Giotto woke up first in the morning he took a shower and wore new set of clothes. And went out of his room. "I believe his room os upstairs." Giotto muttered to himself as he kade his way upstairs. When he got there, he saw of their maids: who is about to knock on the door where Tsuna is sleeping, he called her with a smile, a genuine smile which he never gave to his younger brother. "Leave it tome. I need to talk to my brother" he said, gaining a nod from the maid. Giotto's smile changed into a displeased one as the maid went out of his vicinity. It is not because he doesn't like the maids. Heck! He is nice to them. He is just displeased because he will talk to his 'irritating' brother.

Giotto sighed to himself as he prepared his hand to knock on the door and when he gave a couple of knocks on the door, one answered him so, he knocked again: louder and this time, he heared something creek and the door opened, hearing something "Good thing it was my left shoulder that got hurt.". Then, Giotto was greeted by his small younger brother with bed hair. He saw how Tsuna widen his eyes for seconds and when Giotto was about to speak, Tsuna slamed the door shit at his face. Giotto growled in annoyance and when was about to kick the door, he heard a loud bang inside the room.

"What in the world..." Giotto muttured. Not long after that, the door opened again.

When morning came, Tsuna was woken up by a knock from his door. He slowly sat up from his bed and because of his sudden movement; he felt a strike of pain from his injured shoulder. Tsuna hissed becase of the pain, but choose to ignore it and stood up to open the door. "Good thing it was my left shoulder that got hurt." Tsuna said aloud as he slowly opened the door. The first thing Tsuna noticed was the striking blonde hair of the person in front of him, the second thing was the expensive suit he was wearing, and lastly the face of the person. It was Giotto. Tsuna thinks that he is still asleep, so he immediately close the door by slamming it and banged his head at the door resulting with a bloody forehead.

"That hurt" Tsuna said as the tears started to form at his eyes. "So I'm not really dreaming." Tsuna continued and opened again the door. Giotto is still there, but he is wearing an annoyed expression which was common to Tsuna. Giotto noticed the blood on Tsuna's forehead including the bandage on his cheek and the casted left shoulder of Tsuna. 'What happened to him?' he asked himself forgeting his raising anger towards his younger brother.

"Do you really need to slam the door at my face?" Giotto asked with a bit of annoyed tone and it was new to Tsuna since his brother always talk to him with full of hatred and annoyance. "eh?... Ah! S-sorry about that. I thought I was still asleep. I didn't expect you to talk to me after all." Tsuna replied. Giotto let out an exasperated sigh. 'I shouldn't be scolding him.'

"Sorry for my tone... By the way, I'm here to tell you that breakfast is ready." Giotto replied back and immediately turn his back and walked away... Well, to be more precise, he sprinted away to avoid having an awkward conversation with his brother. On the other hand Tsuna was really speechless. He was thinking why would his brother talk to him especially early in the mornimg. 'I need to talk to Jii-chan!' Tsuna screamed mentally and run to the ninth's office. "JII-CHAN! JII-CHAN!" Tsuna shouted as he slam the door open. It was too loud to be heard all over the entire 3rd floor.

Timoteo almost had an heart attack when someone slammed the door open and shouted "JII-CHAN! JII-CHAN!". He immediately recognized the voice of his youngest grandson and turn around to see Tsuna standing at the door: panting and has a blood on his forehead. "Tsuna! What happened to you!?" Timoteo ran to his grandson with a worried face. "Jii-chan! Gio-nii talked to me! Oh my goodness! I thought I was dreaming, then I hit my forehead to the door and it was real! Gio-nii informed me that breakfast is ready." Tsuna said with a big smile on his face and suddenly, tears started to fall from his eyes and started sobbing like a child. "Ji-Jii-chan...I'm re-really ha-happy."

Timoteo started panicking. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he took out a hankerchief and gave it to Tsuna. "…be-because I wa-want to s-spend more time with h-him. I… I don't want to d-die yet!" Tsuna cried. Right after Tsuna said that, G came running towards them. "What happened!?" G asked and before Timoteo answers, he saw Tsuna crying his heart out. G also noticed Tsuna's bleeding forehead.

"Tsuna, Why are you crying!? Is it because you were hurt?" G asked as he took out his hankerchief and cleaned the injury at Tsuna's forehead. Timoteo answered him by telling what really happened. G was glad to know that his best friend made a wise choice to talk to Tsuna and it saddens him that Tsuna is getting worried because of the death threat from the serial killers. "Stop crying, let's just have breakfast and be happy but first we need to clean your new wound." G said as he lead the crying teen to a couch while Timoteo took the first aid kit and brought it to G.

After bandaging Tsuna's injury the three of them went to the dining hall and everyone are already there. And just like Giotto, Tsuna's friends and Giotto's guardians were curious on what happened to Tsuna's face and left shoulder. So, when the brunette, the ninth and G got seated, Takeshi immediately asked what happened to Tsuna. Tsuna laughed at the question 'If I told them what happened last night, they will get worried and if Gio-nii learned that I'm in the police, he will think of me as a spy and he will never talk to me.' Tsuna thought. G noticed Tsuna's troubled face and thank God, G seem to have the same thoughts with Tsuna so, he answered the question for the brunette. "I took him out last night and we went to a night market to make him feel a bit comfortable after being insulted by his beloved brother. Unfortunately, I lost sight of him since he's to small and when I found him, he was caught in an accident. The metal bars of the cieling of one of the stores he was in broke and fell to him receiving a broken shoulder and some injuries." G explained while started slicing the bread on his plate. G took a glance towards Tsuna and he saw the teen gave him a smile went unoticed by Giotto.

Giotto raised a brow when he saw the two exchanged looks. 'They are hiding something' he said to himself as he continue to watch Tsuna and Giotto. After G answered Takeshi's question, Timoteo suggested to start eating. Tsuna is having a little problem about his food since one of his hands is casted and the other is to weak to hold a knife. Giotto who is starting to be kind to his younger brother so that his best friend will stop ignoring him, he called one of their maids and told her to give Tsuna a bitesize bread to make it easy for Tsuna to eat. Everyone were shocked to see Giotto do that, but they didn't question the blonde boss and chose to watch them. They also noticed that Tsuna was really happy since the brunette is smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Tsuna thanked his brother first and next: the maid. When Giotto heard his brother thanked him, he felt something new and he cant explain it. He only managed to stare at his brother and noticed the smile. He felt... Happy?

After their breakfast, Tsuna immediately excused himself and went back to his room to make a report. While Tsuna is in the middle of doing his report, Yuusuke or also known as Chief Silvano, called Tsuna.

"Assistant Sawada speaking" Tsuna said as he took the call.

[Good morning Tsuna, I heard from Officer Carlos that you got yourself almost killed by investigating on your own?]

Tsuna huffed "I didn't investigate on my own. I just went in the forest on my own, Yuusuke-san."he said with sarcasm which was common to them.

[It's the same, you brat. By the way, how are you feeling?] Yuusuke rolled his eyes because of the sarcasm.

"Great, except the fact that my injury is hurting." Tsuna said with happiness.

[You sound happy, did something good happen?]

"Well, Gio-nii is being nice to me and I'm really grateful " Tsuna replied with a smile visible on his face.

[Really? What's with the sudden change of heart? Oh well, at least he is starting to see you as your brother]

"Yeah. Ah, about my report. I will send it later. My body was too sore last night thats why I'm not able to do it."

[It's fine. Officer Carlos also told me that you brought the Vongola Decimo's storm guardian. Was he a good help?]

"Yup. A great help. If its not because of him, I will not find them easily."

[If you managed to take the storm guardian, does that mean Giotto already knows about your condition?]

"No. Gio-nii still don't know about my job. I only explained it to G-san. I didn't explained the details on how I got the job, I just told him I got expelled from school and got this job."

[...Sorry, Tsuna. I need to go now. My flight is here. See you.]

"So, you decided to go back? Well then, have a nice trip." Tsuna bid farewell and dropped the call.

After the call, Tsuna's focus went back on his report.

After Tsuna left, Giotto ordered his guardians to proceed in his office for a meeting. The other's just did their own bussiness. When Giotto and his guardians arrived at Giotto's office, including G; they sat on the couch and waited for Giotto to start the meeting. As Giotto got seated on his own chair, he immediately start the meeting.

"I've got a new request for an alliance. The Famiglia name is Coronado. I've checked their background and they don't seem to have any suspicious actions. Now, I want everyone's opinion about this alliance." Giotto said in boss mode. The first one to answer was Asari "Well, I must say that we should investigate more about them."

"Asari is right, extreme investigation is needed and then, we will consider their alliance if we find them worthy for our alliance" Knuckle said in serious tone.

"urgg... As long as they don't give trouble for Ore-sama then, do what you think is best" Lampo lazily said.

"Kufufufu, as long as they are strong and will bring good to Vongola, why not?" Daemon said.

"Hn. I will start the investigation" Alaude suggested.

Despite on having so much request for alliance they are receiving, G was too curious about this famiglia and where they are located. After the encounter last night, G seem to be more catious with his actions in this matter. How can't he? His best friend's brother is dealing a case with an unknown (dangerous?) Mafia and some serial killers who wants to have revenge? And then suddenly, Giotto received an alliance letter with an unknown famiglia.

"Never heard of them. Where are they located?" G asked.

"Opposite of our location." Giotto answered.

G quirked and eyebrow and remembered the site last night. 'It's no use. Even if I think the forest's location, I still need a map.' G thought to himself.

"I'll go with flute-freak's decision ." G continued.

"Okay, then. You may go now." Giotto said and the guardians went out.

Before G part ways with his friends, he called for Knuckle and the other was too shocked at the sudden call. "I need you to heal Tsuna." G said aloud. Knuckle raised a brow to G but didn't question it. The other guardians were also intrigued on what happen to Tsuna since, they didn't believed what G had said earlier so, they insisted on going with them.

Tsuna who just finished sendin his report to the headquarters, heard a knock from his door and then, heard G's voice. "Come in" Tsuna said and to his shock, G was not alone.

"uh... H-hi?" Tsuna greeted as the 6 guardians made their way inside his room.

Everyone of them studied the room and they were really shocked. On the right corner of the room is a bulletin board hanging on the wall and there are five A4 size pictures on it. The pictures are mug shots. On the left corner is a huge study table with lots of folder with papers and a laptop. Alaude stared at Tsuna and his eyes were demanding Tsuna to tell him what is the meaning of what they saw. Tsuna, who understood the gaze, immediately closes the door so that no one can hear him.

"Well... To tell you the truth. I'm... Uh... How should I say it?... On what you have seen, I'm with the police for some reason. G-san already knew about this. He was the first among of you, the guardians." Tsuna said as he scratches his nape.

The five gaped at the answer. "Please, don't think of me as a spy! I was really in a vacation when things turned upside down. By the way, Jii-chan already knew about this!" Tsuna franticaly said. Daemon frowned, not because Tsuna is a police, but the reason why Tsuna became one of those. "Why did you become a police? And hell! You're underage!" Tsuna snapped at the same statement G said to him. "Damn my age! How many times do I need to say that I'm already eighteen years old!? " Tsuna almost shouted.

"G, are you sure he's with us!?" Lampo asked G which sounded like an insult to the others but Tsuna find it normal.

"Of course you lazy-ass!" G said.

The other guardians sighed in relief. Well, except for Alaude and Daemon and Tsuna noticed that.

"I bet you don't believe us. I'm not going to push it for the both of you to believe me and G-san." Tsuna said in serious tone and face.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, please get out... Knuckle, you stay here" said G to his co-guardians. Even though he already said that, it seems like they still wanted to stay. On the other hand, Knuckle went to G's side. "What is it G?" asked Knuckle. "Can you heal his shoulder?" G said as he pointed at Tsuna. Knuckle nodded and went to the brunette. "Have a sit Tsuna." Knuckle said and Tsuna sat on the edge of his bed.

"What you still doing here?"G asked the other 4 while Knuckle grabs a chair. "We want to watch" Asari said and G rolled his eyes and looked at Tsuna and Knuckle. "Do what you want, but you cannot tell anyone about this" G said.

"Please, be careful, Knuckle-san" Tsuna said as Knuckle slowly removed the cast. Tsuna hissed at the pain when Knuckle started removing the bandage because some of the strings of the gauze where stuck at the wound when the blood dried. Knuckle and the others grimaced at the wound. Even though it was already stitched, blood sarted to flow again. Lampo paled at the sight while Knuckle completely removed the gauze bandage. "Tsuna, what happened to this!? It's too deep!" Knuckle asked. Tsuna chuckled at the question which made the others look at him like he was a psycho. "I got into a fight last night" Tsuna answered with a sligt smile and then, they heard G coughed intentionally and they looked at him. "Thats the truth, but it was planned. They-" G paused and pointed at the bulletin board where the pictures are pinned. "want him dead" G continued.

"Who are these?" Daemon asked as he went near to the pictures to study it. "They are the serial killers who escaped yesterday" This time it was Tsuna. Knuckle already started healing him with his sun flames. "Se-SERIAL KILLERS!?" Lampo shouted in fear. "Yup. They were on the lose for some years then got caught and -""caught by you" G butted in, shocking the others. Tsuna coughed to gain again their attention "they got caught and escaped while they are being transfered to another country." Tsuna continued.

"So, the news you make us hear was about them?" Asari asked and Tsuna gave them a nod. "What are their names?" Alaude asked. "Oi Alaude, don't tell me you're going to catch them?" Lampo asked in realization of what Alaude asked. "hn. I don't want these herbivores lurking around my country" Alaude said. "No." Tsuna said with determined eyes. His voice was cold and he looked at Alaude as if he was threatening the older man, then, they shivered when a sudden chill run down to their spine. "You will not interfere with my work. No one will." Tsuna said and his chocolate brown eyes turned into sunset hue.

'He's like Giotto...' they all said mentally. Alaude frowned at Tsuna not because of what the brunette had said but the sigt in front of him. He never saw Tsuna like this. "What can you do?" Alaude asked as if he was making Tsuna angry. Tsuna smirked "Want a demonstration?" Tsuna said with his growing smirk. Knuckle was shocked when Tsuna suddenly stood up and then he heard a light thud on the ground and when he look at it, it was a magazine. When he looked at Tsuna, he saw already ponting a gun to Alaude.

Everyone didn't expect what Tsuna did. He was too fast. Alaude took a step backwards with wide eyes which was rare for him. He saw Tsuna pulled the trigger. Alaude waited for the bullet to hit him, but nothig came. He, then, suddenly heard Tsuna chuckled. "Do you really think I'm going to kill you, Alaude-san?" Tsuna asked as he slowly lowered his gun and sat back where he is sitting earlier. All of the guardians were speechless after what happened. "Of course I can't kill you. You're ... No. Everyone is precious to me." Tsuna continued as he picked up the magazine he intentionally dropped and put it back to his gun.

"Nufufufu, Tsunayoshi. I didn't expect that bold action." Daemon said and Tsuna looled at him. "Well... Hahaha What can I do? That's the only way to show it. To tell you the truth, I hate guns, I hate my job and I hate how weak I am." Said Tsuna and his expression changed to sad. "What do you mean?" Asari asked in worry because of Tsuna's sudden change of expression. "I was forced. I don't have any choice, but to accept it. It is a penalty I need to accept or else they will take my mom." Tsuna said as he remembered the past.

Silence ate them after Tsuna said that. What are they going to say? How will they fomfort the teen? They don't know. "Guys, leave us for a while." G said and the four did. Knuckle went back on healing Tsuna and suddenly, something wet dropped on his hands. When he looked at Tsuna, the teen is crying. "Tsuna..." Knuckle called Tsuna.

Tsuna wipes his tears and composed himself. "I'm sorry you have to see that" "Don't worry about that" G replied as he wave his hand. "G-san, I have another favor to ask you. Can you give me a map where the port and the forest is included?" Tsuna asked G and the older man gave a nod and went out of the room. Before G closes the door, Tsuna spoke again. "And please wait for me in the library." After that G closed and door, leaving Tsuna and Knuckle alone.

When G left them, Knuckle didn't asked Tsuna anymore question and continue to heal his arm. After several minutes, Knuckle finished healing Tsuna, but the wound left a scar. "Thank you very much, Knuckle-san" Tsuna said as he gave a smile while giving his former wounded arm an exercise. "No problem. I should he going now." Knuckle said and went out of the room. Before Tsuna proceeded to the library, he took the files of the serial killers and went out.


End file.
